Shower of Blood
by chickadee67
Summary: Destruction, lonliness, emptiness, pain creeps upon all, killing their hearts slowly. But in the end, will you tell them the truth, or take it with you to the grave. One-Shot


Shower of Blood  
  
iCrawling in my skin these wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real./i  
  
Ryou's Point of View:  
"You're worthless! Pathetic! You'll never amount to anything! You'll always be a worthless son-of-a-bitch! A nothing!"  
  
He hits me again and I fall to my knees, blood mingling with the tears running down my face. I don't have to look up to know that he is staring at me with a look of utter loathing. I don't have to meet his eyes to see the hatred burning in them. I don't have to listen to the words for them to be branded into my mind.  
  
"No one will ever give a damn about you. You will always be a nobody," he sneers down at me.  
  
iThere's something inside of me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming/confusing./i iThis lack of self-control I fear is never-ending, controlling/ I can't seem/i iTo find myself again, My walls are closing in/i iI've felt this way before, so insecure/i.  
  
I hear the door slam as he leaves me alone, but my mind does not register the sound. My mind doesn't seem to be registering much of anything at all, actually. I remember terror, horror beyond recognition; anger, pure hatred for everyone and everything; and then nothing. Just exhaustion. Nothing else. It's like my entire body is empty. I have to force my mind to form a coherent thought, yet I seem to be more in control of my body than ever before.  
  
All human emotions are gone; I feel no anger, no fear, no love, no guilt. Nothing. Just...nothing.  
  
I close my eyes and smile, spitting more blood on the already-crimson floor.  
  
iCrawling in my skin these wounds, they will not heal./i iFear is how I fall, confusing what is real./i  
  
Using the wall for support, I slowly stand. I don't open my eyes as I slowly make my way to the bathroom. Finding the faucet, I turn the hot water on full before stripping and stepping under the scalding stream, wincing only slightly. Opening my eyes for the first time since the attack , I slowly begin to trace words into the layer of steam now thoroughly coating the glass doors. Ignoring the steaming pool of scarlet water running down my body to swirl around my feet, I focus on my message.  
  
iDiscomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me, distracting/ reacting/i iAgainst my will I stand beside my own reflection. It's haunting, how I can't seem.../i ito find myself again my walls are closing in./i iI've felt this way before so insecure./i  
  
Not bothering to turn off the water, I step out of the sauna and kneel on the tile floor. It's so cold. So so cold...  
  
Opening a drawer, I left up the apparently solid bottom to reveal a hidden compartment. Yami doesn't know I know about it. He made it a long time ago as a place to hide such things as stolen jewels, trinkets...and knives. Always knives.  
  
I remove a particularly thick-bladed dagger and test its sharpness by running my fingertips across it swiftly, smiling softly as a crimson streak follows its path.  
  
iCrawling in my skin these wounds, they will not heal./i iFear is how I fall, confusing what is real./i  
  
Bakura's Point of View:  
A sudden wailing screech erupts in my mind swiftly followed by a screaming void, causing my to stumble and nearly fall. Fucking idiot! What has he gone and done now. Storming into his room, nearly knocking the door off its hinges, I proceed into the bathroom, following the sound of running water. Throwing open the door, I am not quite prepared for what I see.  
  
"Holy fucking Ru..."  
  
It looks as though a thousand jackals had a killing free-for-all. Blood is spattered over nearly every surface, completely soaking the floor and covering the lifeless body lying in the middle of the massacre. Slipping in the blood, I make my way to my hikari.  
  
"Aibou? Hikari?! Ryou!! Answer me, Ru-dammit!"  
  
He won't answer. Will never answer anyone again. The emptiness resounding through my mind emphasizes this. Lifting my face from his hair, I look around trying to discover a reason, an answer. Looking up,I gasp sharply as I realize the shower doors are covered in a nanagerie of words from over four languages, all saying the same theme.  
  
"I hate you!" "Hate me" "DIE!" "Fuck You!" "Damn you all!" "Go to HELL" "No one cares." "What's the point?" "Everyone leaves!" "Everyone dies!" "LIES!LIES!LIES!!" "FUCK YOU!!"  
  
Taking a step towards the graffiti, my foot hits something metal and a mall 'clang!' draws my attention downward.  
  
No...I collapse, my knees no longer able to hold my weight anymore. Memories come flooding back to me, and for the first time I can remember I feel tears on my face.  
  
iThere's something inside of me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming/i i This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending, controlling, confusing what is real/i  
  
~fin  
  
Song: Crawling in My Skin by Linkin Park  
  
Characters from Yu-gi-oh  
  
Respective people own such works, we just did the story. 


End file.
